


Why can I never say no to her?

by Hotgitay



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: My  take on a verse from take it like a man from legally blonde the musical





	Why can I never say no to her?

Emmett leaned his back against the blackened grayish walls of the department store watching the salesgirls and tailors as he waited for Elle yes Elle or as he grew to calling her Little Miss Woods comma Elle. 

After his lecture he gave her on not judging a book by its cover regarding his scruffy lazy cafe  and possibly going hunting type vibe his  tethered  tan coat gave  off she  took it up on her own volition that he needed a change. 

So here he was in all his quote on quote scruffy cafe hipster glory at a department store 

A place well to be honest he wouldn't go  to  unless his mother dragged him shopping with her unfortunately against his will.

His mind ran away with memories of his first time meeting Elle when he was showing the ropes to new students at Harvard Law him being an alumni and teachers assistant to Professor Callahan he remembered seeing this bright-eyed bubbly vivacious girl although kinda naive had potential and was misunderstood hem knew she was something special. 

You could say he fell in love with her cause he did he was drawn to her outspokenness and full of life personality and not to mention her brains cause the girl was smart he had taught her everything she knew about the the law he mentored her became her teacher forming an even closer rift between them.

Love is love it is blind but when you know you're in love you'd do anything for that person even if it means challenging society's norms which were exactly what he had done. Emmett turned around greeted by a cheerful Elle who had donned some hangers consisting of suit jackets and slacks for him to try on and a little smile  had just now graced his lips while looking into her baby blue eyes

Maybe that was the reason he couldn't say no to her he didn't want to say no was because Elle was there the woman whom he had risked everything for whom he loved was there She had been a chip on his shoulder that he couldn't shake off due to being head over heelsh in love with her  he did not regret it at all not one bit  
his question he had been asking  
himself in silence had  finally been answered.


End file.
